The administrative core of the Senator Paul D. Wellstone Muscular Dystrophy Cooperative Research Center will coordinate the activities within and outside the Center as well as promote an interactive and collaborative research environment. The responsibilities of Core A include the following: organization of the flow of project information, distribution of research effort, allocation of budgetary and other resources, preparing annual budgets and projections, scheduling and facilitating regular Muscle Disease Neuropathology Conference meetings, and consulting the Dean regarding progress, scientific direction, administrative issues and concerns, and future plans. The scientific responsibilities of Core A include the following: scientific integration, coordination, and direction of research projects as needed, consultation with advisors and consultants concerning importance and progress of the research as it relates to other current and developing muscular dystrophy research, identifying seminar speakers and coordinating their participation and contributions to the Center, and holding an annual retreat for the Center Investigators. This core will also facilitate expansion of our collaboration with national and international leaders in the field of congenital/limbgirdle muscular dystrophy. The Core A Administrator coordinates an annual open house for the Muscular Dystrophy Association located in Cedar Rapids, lowa which hosts seminars for approximately 100 patients/families to discuss current and upcoming research and advancements in muscular dystrophy. The Administrator is also responsible for coordinating the Wellstone Steering Committee Face to Face Meeting when hosted by the University of lowa, coordinating meetings among Core Directors and Project Leaders, and coordinating patient/family tours.